mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Russell Northrop
For the character from the Happy Tree Friends series and fish store owner, see Russell. Russell Northrop is a hero, former villain character in Bully, and leader of the Bullies gang. He was one of the strongest characters in Bully. Role in Game Russell's first role in game is when he wanted to smash Jimmy Hopkins' face but was stopped by Umberto Hattrick. Russell then threatened Jimmy in the mission "This is Your School": he demanded a bribe from Jimmy to leave him alone; Jimmy complied, and Russell walked away. He became friends with Jimmy after chapter 1 for unexplained reasons. In the mission "Tad's House", Russell lifted up Mr. Oh after he called him dumb and sarcastically a "genius". His final role is in the last mission of the game where he will chase Seth Kolbe and Max MacTavish away after they busted Jimmy. Personality and traits Russell is physically larger and stronger than other students of Dixmor Academy and since Russell is so big, most of the students and townies fear him due to his massive strength and immunity to grapples. Even the larger students will just walk away from him. He hates all the nerds (both as gang and people he just views as being "nerdy) and is the most aggressive towards them. Russell is usually harder to apologise to and continues demanding bribes to satisfy his own greedy ends. According to Mr. Oh, he can lift a fully grown man into the air like some sort of JACK. After the events of the game, Russell finally quit bullying and made friends, apologised to students who he bullied but became weaker after quitting bullying. Good job, Russell, keep up making friends like in a Sims game and continue being a gutless coward these days. Quotes "SLOW DOWN SO RUSSELL CAN SMASH YOU!" -Russell while chasing someone "Russell is Dixmor Champion!" -Russell admiring himself like an egoist that he is "GET OFF MY LITTLE BUDDY!" -Russell getting angry at the teaches for busting Jimmy, chasing them like wild dawgs "Me Russell!" -Russell after winning in "Russell in The Hole" "You're DEAD, new kid! DEAD!" -Russell after Jimmy beats up his useless, bathless bunch Trivia *Russell will still get busted by any authority figures. *If your Bullies faction is higher than the rest of the factions, you can hire him for $1 each day to be your bodyguard. *Damon West and Bif Taylor are behind from Russell for being the toughest characters in the game. That was until Colton Williams came to school. *Here are Russell's report card grades: ** Art: F ** Science: A+ ** English: D ** History: C ** Math: A+ ** Biology: B+ ** Chemistry: A- ** Geography: B+ ** Music: F ** Photography: E+ ** Shop: D- ** Home Economics: C- ** '''Gym: '''A+ Gallery Russell.png|Russell's yearbook photo. Davis_art.jpg|Art of Russell. Th_(1).jpg|Drawing of Russell. Russell_heed.png Category:Characters Category:Bully Category:Bullies Category:Giants Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Daft gits Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Gang Leaders Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Ugly people Category:ParadoxTheDelirium Category:Protagonists Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants Category:Americans Category:British